The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name `Miro`.
`Miro` is a product of planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with salmon flower color, semi-double flower form, dark foliage, early flower response.
`Miro` was originiated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Hagenbach, Germany, in 1991. The female parent was `Hagenbacher Lachs`, characterized by its salmon-pink flower color, semi-double flower form and medium green foliage. The male parent of `Miro` was `Hoennefruhling`, characterized by its light salmon-pink flower color, single flower form, strong zonation and very early flower response. Neither of the parent plants is patented or presently available on a commercial basis. Its semi-double flower distinguishes `Miro` from `Hoennefruhling` and its dark foliage distinguishes `Miro` from the medium green foliage of `Hagenbacher Lachs`.
`Miro` was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventors in September 1992 in a controlled environment in Hagenbach, Germany.